Gaining Memories Bit by Bit
by TsukinoX
Summary: After coming back from America to Japan, Kaneko Kyona ended up in a car crash on the way. Currently, she is being treated for with her brother, Takahiro, who was also in the car with her. She had lost her memories of her middle school past and doesn't remember a single thing. Sequel to "The Mysterious Singer."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to "The Mysterious Singer," I suggest you read it to find out more about Kaneko Kyona and how she knows the GoM like so._

(Normal P.O.V)

When the doctor was looking at Kyona and her brother, their family waits. Soon, he came out and told them that Takahiro has only a broken left arm, leg and concussion. And Kyona... he thinks she will possibly have amnesia, due to the car crash. When the Kaneko family heard this, they asked to see their two family members. They went to check up on Takahiro first, he was looking fine but tired a bit. Next was Kyona, they asked her if she remember anything from about one or two years ago when she was in middle school.

"Middle school? Oh, that's right. Father, which school did you apply me to?" she asked.

Her family's faces were disheartened when she said this, she realized this and asked them if she said anything wrong or something.

"Kyona, you have amnesia. You were coming back from America today and got in a car crash with Takahiro. And, you already finished middle school." her mother said.

* * *

(Kyona's P.O.V)

After the car accident and my amnesia, Father told me I could either be home schooled or go to a public high school. I chose the second one, for I wanted to make friends you could be with. The high school I'm going to is called Seirin Private High School. I'm currently walking around the school, seeing if there any clubs of my interest. There was one when I passed it, it was the basketball club.

"Now that I think about it, I used to love playing basketball. I know, I'll sign up for the manager position." I said.

I went over to the booth and asked for a permission slip, "Here." the girl at the booth said.

"My name, reason of why I want to join, and name of middle school. What was the name again? Oh, Teikou." I thought writing it down.

"All done." I said and gave it to the brunette haired girl.

She must've looked at it because she told me to stopped and asked why I wanted to be a manager.

"I wanted to help people in a basketball club get stronger in order to win." I replied.

"But your from Teikou, didn't you like be a manager for the GoM or other basketball players they had?" the guy next to the brunette girl asked.

(In case you don't know, it's Riko and Hyuuga.)

"I really don't remember my past in middle school. You see, I came back from America recently and got in a car crash. I have amnesia now, so I don't remember." I said to them.

"Oh..." they both said.

"Then sorry if I ask you," the girl said apologetically.

"It's okay."

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

While Kaneko was finishing talking to the brunette girl, she went to the direction of her class. While walking she also heard a loud voice.

"Is this the basketball club?" said a familiar voice.

"Are? Why do I feel like I know someone with that same voice?" she thought.

* * *

**~After school~  
**

Kaneko was sitting on a bench, watching the people who wanted to join the boys basketball team. That same brunette girl she had talked to in the morning came in front of the boys and said she was their coach, and her name was Aida Riko.

Many of the guys were surprised it wasn't the old man behind her,

"Takeda-sensei is our advisor, he's just watching," Riko said, "Now, take off your shirts."

"Ehhhh!" everyone said.

After she said that, everyone did. She started to walk and told them what they needed to do to be better in basketball. Then she stopped in front of this tall boy who had reddish brown hair. After some time passed, she then asked for a person named Kuroko Tetsuya. He appeared out of nowhere in a minute and surprised the coach, making her screamed. He was then asked to take off his shirt also and while looking at his body, Riko's eyes went a bit wide. After she was done, she then asked for another person, Kaneko Kyona.

"I'm here." she said, while walking to Riko.

"Ne, who's that girl? Isn't she cute?" most of the boys said.

"You wanted to be the manager of this club?" asked Riko.

"Yes, I would really like to help these boys out." was her reply.

Kuroko and Kagami noticed her and went wide eyed when they saw her, to think that the person/ girl they knew and met was right there in front of their eyes.

"Kyona!" Kagami said in English.

Kaneko turned around to see Kagami and looked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"What do you mean you don't know me? I'm your friend when we were in America three months ago!" Kagami said.

"America... Oh. I'm sorry to tell you this but I have amnesia now. When I was going to my house when coming back from America, I got in a car crash. I really don't remember a single thing when I was in middle school, or three months ago." she replied sadly.

Kagami looked surprised and stared at Kaneko, "Your saying you don't remember anything from the past?" asked a boy.

"Just one or two years ago, I think." she said.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

While I was waiting for my driver, I heard a voice.

"Kaneko-san?" the person behind me said.

I turned around to see the boy that made Riko screamed, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hello, Tetsuya." I said happily.

His face then was confused by why I was calling him that, "I think calling you Tetsuya is better than Kuro-chan." she said.

Kuroko then recalled how she used to call the GoM with their first part of their name, for example Midorima was 'Midori-chan.'

"Kaneko-san, I have something to tell you. You and I were friends in middle school, and also with five other people. They were the GoM, your actions made them think that basketball was a bit fun if they played for real. Back then, everyone thought winning was everything." Kuroko said.

"So I made some friends in middle school? If that's the case, why don't we be friends again, Tetsuya!" Kaneko said, helding her hand out (for a handshake? O.O)

Kuroko made a small smile at her and gladly took it ( or shook hands with her).

* * *

Okay, first chapter is out. Now you might have to wait a month for the next one or so.


	2. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

Hello people! You all must have noticed that I haven't updated a lot these days, well I was busy on QuoteV. You know that other fanfiction website too, well I have been spending more time on it so I plan to update my stories on those too. But I might update on this website too. That is all, this was just to inform you all of why i haven't been updating lately ^^


End file.
